Dream come true
by Badger Off
Summary: YAOI! OzumaKai. A one shot... I dunno how to describe this, but it's actually quite good! So read it if you like the pairing!


Umm…. Very sorry about the lack of summary, but I don't know how to describe this!

Y.Talen: It's crazy, a one shot, yaoi and the pairing is Ozuma/Kai.

That's basically it! It's the most described yaoi I've ever written, but there is no lemon! Sorry, but I can't write those!

Kai: Ozuma and Me????

Yeah! It's such a great pairing! I've been meaning to write one for ages!

Ozuma: GET ON WITH THE DAMNED STORY!!!!!

Ok….

Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue… Ok!

Dedicated to anyone else who has ever written this pairing!

// Stuff happens// = dream

*Badger's POV* = change of POV

~Place~ = change of scene

*************************************

*Kai's POV*

//I'm walking in a familiar forest fully aware that you're watching and following me, but strangely I don't mind. I come to a clearing and stop.

"You can come out now."

And you do, your jade green eyes glowing in the half-light.

"Not wasting anytime then?" Your purr sending shivers down my spine.

"I never waste time, Ozuma."

"Me neither."

You walk straight over to me and pin me to a nearby tree. Your hand brushes my storm bangs out of my face. Your other hand around my waist in a protective manner. My hands hanging loosely around your neck.

We stay like this for a little while just looking at each other with our bodies pressed together.

But I want more and as if you'd read my mind you lean in and brush you're lips against mine eliciting a moan from me.

Encouraged you deepen the kiss and run your tongue along my bottom lip requesting entrance. I, of course, agree, but you're too polite for your own good.

The feeling of your tongue exploring my mouth is heaven. I moan, as do you.

We break apart for much needed air, but remain with our foreheads touching.

Before I know what's happening you pull me in again and continue to explore my mouth. This time your hands travel up my shirt leaving tingling trails of fire along my back. It's all too much and being so close together we can both feel the effects this is having on us.

"Having fun, are we?" You whisper softly.

"Always." Is the only answer I can come up with.

You lean closer so our bodies are completely touching and we both hiss in pleasure as our erections brush together.

"Wanna take this further?" You ask.

"Ozuma, you're too polite. If you want something, take it."

"If you say so."

You bite down on my neck and I moan half in pleasure and half in pain as you continue the assault down my neck. Your hands trailing down towards my trousers.//

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping and painfully aroused.

What the hell was I thinking about Ozuma in that way? I'm straight. Or I thought I was. *Sigh* I don't even know anymore.

It was probably just the feelings and hormones I've been trying to keep at bay escaping into my sub-conscious. I mean me and Ozuma would never work. I've seen all types of relationships especially this kind and I would never be able to last in one. I can't love someone. I'm the unfeeling bastard of my whole team.

What the hell am I going on about?

I need to clear my head. Training by the river will calm me down.

I slip out of bed and try not to look at the couples, Max and Rei and Tyson and Zeo and have course Chief and Hilary. That'll just make me feel worse.

~By the river~

*Normal POV*

Kai jumped down the bank, but froze at the bottom. Ozuma was sitting opposite him on the riverside the sun lighting up his face making him look even more beautiful than Kai remembered from the dream. Yet strangely he looked depressed and was skimming stones across the water's edge. He looked up and jade met crimson resulting in both bladders to look away, quickly blushing.

'Why's he blushing? I'm the one who had an erotic dream about him.'

Kai was about to turn and leave, when Ozuma jumped up and started to walk away his cheeks still flushed dark red. Kai was furious. No one walked away from him. Even in this situation he could not handle it. Putting all thoughts of his dream from his mind he jumped along the stepping-stones in the river to the other side.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Ozuma came to a halt, but did not turn. 

*Kai's POV*

"Not wasting anytime then?" This purr was even better than my dream and the shivers catapulting down my spine feel like nothing I've ever felt before.

"I never waste time, Ozuma." I may as well play along. He doesn't know about the dream.

Ozuma stepped forward and so did I, until we were only centimetres apart.

"Me neither."

Unlike the dream though Ozuma pulled me forward straight into a forceful kiss. This was much better than the dream, or any dream I've ever had. When we broke apart I barely had enough breathe to gasp, "That's not how the dream went."

"Well someone I care for very much told me that I'm far too polite and if I want something I should take it… So I am."

We both grinned, which is very uncharacteristic for both of us.

"Kai?" He murmured nervously.

"Yeah?" I whispered while playing with his hair.

"You'll probably freak, but… I need to tell you this… Kai, I… I love you."

I instantly stopped what I was doing and looked Ozuma straight in the eye.

"You mean it?" I whispered unbelievingly.

"Of course. I have ever since I first saw you."

"Ozuma… Ai shiteru, baka. (1)" I smirked.

"Huh?" He managed before I pulled him into another fierce kiss.

When we broke apart I said, "It means I love you, idiot."

************************************************************

(1) My friend told me this means I love you, idiot in Japanese. If it doesn't I'm sorry! I don't know any Japanese myself!

Kai: ^^

Ozuma: ^^

Ok… that's very OOC!

Y.Talen: Eh… What you going to do about it?

Huh?

Y.Talen: I don't know! *Sharpens knives*

U^_^ Yeah… R&R

Kai and Ozuma: *making out. Stop* R&R!!!! *Start making out again*

Oh and go check out my bio because I've got a Beyblade and Yugioh contest going on!

Y.Talen: It's weird pairings! YAY! R&R


End file.
